lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Les Misérables: Character Personality Quiz
This page contains a just-for-fun personality quiz that can help new users/fans familiarize themselves with the Les Misérables universe (the characters, in particular) by helping them relate to some of the important figures found in the book/musical. Feel free to comment anything, for example, saying what you feel about the quiz, sharing your results or discussing it with your Wikia friends. No bashing or hating other users, please. Have fun! Quiz 1. People see you as... a. Selfless b. Moral c. Devoted d. Innocent e. Nationalistic f. Intelligent g. Street-Smart 2. You believe... a. In seeing the good in everyone; that we all can change for the better b. Stupidity, ignorance, and criminal acts are to blame for the world's inadequacy c. In your own strength; that you have the will to go on despite trials in life d. That hope for a new beginning will come along e. That everyone should be treated fairly f. In love at first sight g. In proving your allegiance to another in order to get them to notice you 3. What do you do as a pastime? a. Pray b. Observe people (in a not-so-stalkerish way) c. Comb your hair or look at the mirror d. Helping others e. Meet up with your friends and discussing your views on the world f. Thinking, reading or studying g. Wandering the streets 4. In reading a news report, you saw that a massive hurricane hit a certain country. People are starving and destitute. Some have even resorted to stealing. You react by... a. "I wish there was someway I can help them..." b. "The nerve of these scalawags! No one should ever disobey the law!" c. "I hope none of my loved ones are there..." d. "Why is this happening? They never did anything wrong..." e. "Have mercy on these people! The government should be doing something now!" f. "That's strange. Hurricanes like this don't usually strike at this time of year." g. "I know exactly how to act if I were in their situation!" 5. Which line can you most relate to? a. "The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed." b. "The Law is hard, but it is the Law." c. "I'd do anything for you, dear, anything! For you mean everything to me!" d. "Where is love? Does it fall from skies above?" e. "I love my country, not my government." f. "I just want to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with you." g. "In my experience, true love is usually the most inconvenient kind." 6. You found out that your classmate was about to cheat on a test. What do you do? a. Tell the teacher. It's unhealthy for them to cheat on a test and you are concerned about what trouble they might get into. b. Report to the teacher. It's injustice. They can't just easily get away with it. c. Tell the nearest adult. You can't keep that to yourself. d. Sit them down so you can talk to them about it, then offer to help. e. Tell them it's unfair to all your other classmates. It would be self-indulgent to cheat. f. Tell the teacher. You studied all day for this test. You're not going to let someone undeserving get high marks. g. Inform your crush to be wary of this person. You wouldn't want him/her to be involved in this. 7. You find a sack full of weapons valuable treasures. Which do you pick? a. Candlesticks b. A gun c. A mirror d. A beautiful old doll e. A bayonet f. A dusty book g. Try to get as much as possible. 8. An anonymous person is cyber-bullying your friend and he/she is greatly affected. What do you do? a. Tell an adult because you believe that they can offer wise advice. b. Type back "YOU BUTT! CYBER-BULLYING IS AGAINST THE LAW!" c. Make sure this person doesn't influence your friend to do bad things. You care too much about him/her. d. Be careful not to be involved in this kind of nonsense. It's best if you just stay out of the picture. e. Type back "How would you react if someone was doing this to you? You need to treat others like you want to be treated yourself." f. Do the most logical thing as soon as possible. g. Tell your friend to show that person that you're not affected; to prove to the person that you're strong and tough. 9. You are about to choose what you will wear today. You choose... a. Something very simple; not too extravagant. b. Something that offers you durable protection. c. Something comfortable. d. Something pretty. e. Something that shows that you are one with the people; that you care about them. f. Something professional-looking. g. Anything available, I guess. 10. If you could pick your result in this quiz, which do you pick? (We take your choice into account as well) a. Valjean b. Javert c. Fantine d. Cosette e. Enjolras f. Marius g. Éponine Results *If you chose mostly a's ''then you are most like '''Jean Valjean'! You are kind, merciful, and compassionate and many people like being with you. You are selfless and you like to live a simple life. You are willing to help other people in need anytime because you see the good in everyone. You are very religous and devoted to God. *If you chose mostly b's then you are like Javert! You are virtuos and law-abiding. You believe that if people were more aware of the rules and what is currently happening in their surroundings, we could live in a better world. People may see you as strict but judicious as well. *If you chose mostly c's ''then you are like '''Fantine'! You are beautiful/handsome inside and out! You care mostly about your loved ones and you're willing to do anything for them. You are immaculate and kind and people are likely to swoon over you. You always have inner fortitude despite how big your problem in life is. *If you chose mostly d's ''then you are most like' Cosette'! You are very beautiful and fun to be with. You are innocent and pure and you seem to attract the attention of many people. You may seem perfect all the time, but you are also willing to help anyone. You are very sweet and girly and you act as a role model for many, and you symbolize hope for a new beginning. *If you chose mostly ''e's ''then you are most like '''Enjolras'! You are brave and nationalistic and you love standing up for people who can't stand up for themselves. You believe that everyone has to be treated fairly. You know how to act-on-need and you are also very charismatic and charming. You like motivating other people to work hard to attain their goals. You may also seem strict at times but you have good leadership skills. *If you chose mostly f's ''then you are like '''Marius'! You are sweet and intelligent and you can make friends pretty easily. You can fall in love quickly as well, but you're not very aware of your surroundings. You are very determined and you like to read and study. *If you chose mostly g's ''then you are most like 'Éponine'! You are street-smart, tough, and strong, but at the same time you are very flirtacious. You are willing to do anything for the person you love. You cannot be greatly affected by the problems going on around you. You are obedient and knowledgeble, and you like being independent all the time. Sources Question 5, Quotes #Albus Dumbledore, ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by J.K. Rowling #''The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare #Music and lyrics by Lionel Bart, "I'd Do Anything", ''Oliver! #Music and lyrics by Lionel Bart, "Where is Love?", Oliver! #Jesse Ventura #Peeta Mellark, Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins #America Singer, The Selection by Kiera Cass Category:Les Misérables Wiki